Those who are left behind
by LordHenryVonHenry
Summary: Once you know the identity of a hero, it is not always easy to not know if they are safe.


AN: My fic... the idea was in my head so I wrote it... simple as that... hell I might even write a sequel. Criticism welcome and most likely required.

Uh I don't own Batman, or anything DC... or Marvel for that matter... let's just assume I don't own anything important.

Nightwing was ecstatic. It has been months since he had been to Gotham, let alone patrolled there.

He had been busy in Bludhaven, at least that was what he was telling himself, really he wanted to avoid Bruce, their last encounter hadn't exactly been pleasant.

He was in the middle of stopping a mugging when a laugh that used to strike fear into him sounded, a crazy unique laugh that he would never forget.

"ROBBIEPOO!" The source of the laugh exclaimed loudly.

A low groan emitted from Nightwing, Joker was meant to be in Arkham.

"I heard rumours but I didn't think they were actually true, why didn't you tell your uncle J you were in town!" This statement caused Nightwing to let out another groan, however this time he decided to speak.

"Heyyyya uncle J how's it hanging, you wouldn't by any chance have become a good guy since we last talked?" A sarcastic Nightwing asked.

"I saved an old lady who was about to be run over... oh never mind I remembered it wrong I was the one driving the car... oh well!" Joker grinned manically.

"Well there's a surprise" Nightwing mumbled.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I need to go pick up the diamond I ordered for Harley... she has been down lately, I'll tell her you said Hi, boys take care of Robbiepoo, see you around Nightwing, or possibly not..." Joker grinned sprinting off as a small army of thugs slowly surrounded Nightwing, the original muggers and victim long gone.

Though the thugs were not talkative, it was obvious they were waiting for Nightwing to make the first move. He happily obliged.

An hour after Joker had left, Nightwing was still fighting, the goons he had knocked down to begin with slowly awakening, he had lost his communicator and run out of supplies in his belt long ago and was beating down thugs repetitively with his esckima sticks.

Two hours after he had left, the final thug hit the ground, in a pool of Nightwing's blood.

Nightwing panted deciding he needed to get out of there before any of them got up, he reached for his grapple gun, only to curse in Romani when he realised it was not there, he slowly limped out of the alley but his badly injured leg gave out causing him to hit the ground with a thud, he lay there barely conscious.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Gotham, Barbra and her dad had finally found time they were both free, which given their jobs was quite the accomplishment. They were casually walking back from the cinema, the sun had only just set but the darkness still caused them to hurry along the streets, both of them knowing Gotham's streets were not safe at night.

"I still say teen heroes aren't safe."

"Dad they obviously know what they are doing..."

"It's just like Batgirl, she is brand new yet she is fighting criminals almost daily, what kind of toll does it put on the person behind the mask?"

"She must be good if she has survived this long."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I just feel kind of protective over her, I've barely seen her and she reminds me so much of you Barb..."

"Oh my god Dick" Barbra said, the last part barely audible luckily as she ran over to the blood coated corpse on the ground.

"Dad call an ambulance!" Barbra yelled, but Jim was already doing just that. Barbra ran her fingers through Nightwing's hair, whispering soothing words though it was obvious he was not conscious enough to understand them.

The ambulance arrived then, Barbra thankful of it being so fast. She, much to her father's protests got in the back of the ambulance with Nightwing, apparently needing to ensure he was safe for her own morals. She watched the paramedics on board the ambulance carefully, any of them going near his mask and she would innocently suggest that it wasn't fair on him, however this only happened once as they desperately tried to save his life.

Though it was quite obvious she was connected to Nightwing, the paramedics were too busy to realise or question this. When they arrived at the hospital, Nightwing was prepped for surgery, and Barbra forced to wait elsewhere.

Jim may have been borderline old, but he for sure was not stupid, he noticed his daughter's attachment to robin and now Nightwing, he assumed she was just a fan girl, but why would a fan girl instantly change overnight, from wanting to know everything about Nightwing, to saying his identity should be protected.

He pondered this for a while as he entered the hospital to find Barbra.

Jim told his daughter to go home, she did not want to but after some convincing, and a promise that he wouldn't let anyone unmask Nightwing she agreed and headed home.

Jim watched from the outside of Nightwing's room as he recovered from surgery, still unconscious, he had grown fond of the boy wonder over the years, however he would never state this in front of his daughter encase she decided to take up crime fighting. He decided to get out of the way of people in the corridor and entered Nightwing's room, he sat by the bed, happy he had kept news of Nightwing's stay here secret, for both their sakes.

Jim awoke suddenly, he had not remembered falling asleep, however a consistent tap was driving him crazy, he put one hand towards his holstered gun as he stood up and looked around the room only to see that the noise was emanating from the window.

He walked over to it only to see Batgirl open it and climb in.

"Commissioner" She stated quietly.

"Batgirl" he replied simply as she picked up the chart at the end of Nightwing's bed skim reading it.

"He is lucky to be alive, had my daughter not spotted him in the alley he would never have got help in time, my daughter is quite the fan of you you know..." Jim said with a smile, he had a theory, but he had to be sure. He sat down at the far end of the room, purposely out of site of Nightwing if he were to wake up. Batgirl sat by Nightwing's bed silently waiting for him to wake up.

Jim was close to dosing off when he heard it.

"Babs" a quiet voice moaned.

Jim jumped up in the air and danced. "OHHH YEAHHHH I WAS RIGHT!" At least that is what he did in his head, he didn't dare do anything like that in person obviously. He watched as Barbr-Batgirl leant over Di-Nightwing and held his hand tightly.

"Not here" she said simply.

This caused him to look up and see Jim in the room.

"You know Barbra you didn't have to lie to me..." Jim said quietly looking at the two.

Dick tried to sit up to look at Jim however he was swiftly pushed back down by Batgirl however Batgirl still remained silently eyeing the commissioner.

"Is what the papers say about Nightwing and Batgirl true?" Jim asked quietly.

As if to prove the point Jim tossed the paper he was reading earlier in view of the two of them, the front picture being of Batgirl and Nightwing kissing on a roof top.

"Do you approve..." Batgirl said very quietly, Jim barely heard her.

"He is safe..." Jim said as he slowly walked out the room now that Nightwing was awake he didn't need to be there.

"For now" Jim muttered to himself as he left the room and headed back to the precinct to write up his report, leaving out a few facts obviously.

"We need to hide this from Batman..." Batgirl said quietly. Nightwing mentally face palmed having sensed his mentor entering the room.

"Need to hide what from Batman..." Batman said in the darkest voice glaring at the two of them.

"Oh nothing..." Barbra said quietly causing the glare her way to intensify.

"How do you do it?" Jim asked quietly.

"Do what may I ask?" A formal British voice replied.

"Survive knowing they might not come back alive." Jim said quietly.

"I trust in them"


End file.
